Episode 5221 (1 February 2016)
Synopsis Martin visits Shabnam and Kush with baby Arthur. Shabnam watches as Kush holds his son. Martin still hasn’t taken Arthur to see Stacey. He asks if they want to accompany him but they make their excuses. Ontheir way back to work Shabnam tells Kush she can’t handle lying to Martin or seeing Kush with Arthur. Kush has an idea and waits outside the pharmacy for Mr Gopang. Later, Kush goes to the pharmacy to see Shabnam and tells her that he has found a pharmacist in Ealing that she could work in and has been looking at flats. He thinks it is time that they left the Square. They agree to talk about it over dinner. Martin finds Kush sat by the playground looking at flats in the paper but Kush tells him he is looking for Carmel. Martin admits that he’s finding things hard and Kush takes him to see Stacey. When they arrive Stacey doesn’t recognise Arthur as hers. They encourage her to hold him. Kush comes home late and apologises. Kush tells Shabnam that he doesn’t want Arthur but she tells him that he mustn’t make the same mistake as she did with Jade. He has to stay in the Square to be with Arthur but she can no longer be part of the lie. Kush asks Shabnam what she wants and she tells him she wants Zaair back. She tells Kush that things between them are over... Honey finds Ronnie alone in the kitchen reading the paper. She suggests Ronnie goes to visit Joel’s grave. Ronnie shrugs the idea off and makes it clear that Phil is her priority. Ronnie goes to see Sharon at the Beales’ hoping to persuade her to visit Phil. Sharon tells Ronnie that Phil was the one who crashed the car at Christmas. Ronnie tells Sharon to be at the hospital for half past two with the rest of the family. Later, Ronnie sits with Phil and is determined to help him. The rest of the family don’t show. The doctor tells Phil that unless he has been sober for at least six months the hospital will not put him on a list for a transplant. Ronnie tells Phil she will make sure he gets one and if he can’t stop drinking she will call Peggy. Ronnie goes to Phil’s to get his room ready and finds that Sharon has moved back in and that she, Ben and Jay have changed the locks. Sharon tells Ronnie that they are no longer going to put up with Phil and shuts the door on her. Pam delivers a bunch of lilies to Ronnie assuming they are for Phil. Honey ordered them Joel. Ronnie thanks Pam and takes them. She tells Honey that Joel is in the past just like Danielle. There is a knock at her door and Ronnie finds a teenage girl on the door step holding the lilies Ronnie took to Joel’s grave. She throws them at Ronnie and storms into the house saying that Ronnie killed her dad. Upstairs in the Vic Nancy and Tamwar prepare the food for their pop up restaurant in the laundrette. Nancy tells her parents that Tamwar has handed in his notice at work and that she is handing in hers. Tamwar and Nancy head to the laundrette to set up but Dot is unaware of the arrangement Tamwar agreed with Mr Popodopolis. Dot points out that his son runs the Laundrette now. However, she leaves them with the keys. Linda and Mick tell Tamwar and Nancy that they’re proud of them and leave them to it. Tamwar admits to Nancy that he hasn’t quit his job. Tensions are running high in the Hubbard household between Denise and Claudette. Denise asks Patrick if he wants to go for dinner later but he has a date. Kim asks Denise if she can leave the house until midnight to give her some alone time with Vincent. Carmel asks Denise to accompany her to the Laundrette for dinner where they find Masood. Denise knows this isn’t a coincidence. Patrick enters with Claudette and Denise looks at them in disbelief. Denise gets wound up by Claudette and throws wine over her before walking out. Shirley receives a letter that puts her on edge. Jade asks her what a ‘rapist’ is as Will Mitchell says Dean is one. Shirley tells her it means Will Mitchell needs a slap. Jade takes this literally and attacks Will. Billy is disgusted with Will when Jade says what he called Dean. Shirley explains to Jade that ti means Dean did something bad which is why he can’t come home. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes